The invention relates to an all terrain vehicle. In particular, the invention is a vehicle that may be operated by a person or with a remote control over any type of ground surface. The invention generally relates to toys and recreational vehicles that are powered, and capable of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,946 to Ku discloses a spherical steering toy. The toy is designed to be controlled to steer on a flat surface through the control of a remote controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,567 to Martin discloses a two-way operating ball enclosed vehicle. The vehicle is encapsulated in a ball and capable of self-maneuvering to escape obstacles. In particular, the vehicle can maneuver itself out of a corner or from behind furniture or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,051 to Sonesson discloses a spheroid shaped toy vehicle with internal radio controlled steering and driving means that may be caused to rotate. This rotation would enable the vehicle to follow any type of tortuous path on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,408 to Wilkinson discloses a remote controlled movable ball amusement device. The device includes a hollow sphere having a propulsion mechanism within the sphere, said mechanism including a receiver and a drive unit.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.